Shikon Dating Agency
by Moonchild Lady of Shadows
Summary: Everyboby is looking for love but they just may need a little help. Read to find out what dates your fav. charters they are sent on by the mysterious dating agency!


**Shikon Dating Agency:**

**Making all your wishes come true.**

**I'm back! I'm sorry if you were reading my other story (Blood Revenge) I got stuck on it but then I thought of away to put it together but then I lost what I wrote on it. So I started this one on a spur of the moment. Fair warning I can't spell and I confuses spell check, ok! **

**Disclaimer……do I even have to acknowledge this…… if you guys think I own Inu-Yasha then you need to go back to therapy! Oh well!**

**Chapter 1**

**The detail clock in the car blinked 9:30. Kagura turned the volume up as the song 'Sweet Home Alabama' came on. She really wasn't paying attention to the song at all. The events from this morning to fresh in her mind to think of anything else.**

**Her friend Abi had called her around 6:30, which was when she got off work. She had told her that Naraku had shown up earlier that night and had come with Kikyo, who was know for getting around.**

**At first Kagura hadn't believed her. Naraku and her had been dating for a year and a half. She just wouldn't let herself believe he would do something so low. But the thought had stayed at the back of her mind. So she decided to call him, think he would comfort her and assure her that it was all lies. She hung up before even saying hi. For it hadn't been Naraku's voice she heard, but the husky voice of Kikyo.**

**Her thoughts were interrupted for at that moment her car puttered to a stop. She was glaring at the steering wheel for lack of anything better to do. 'Looks like I'm walking to work.' She thought as she slumped forward in despair and hit her head on the horn. The first drops of rain began to fall.**

**'This just isn't my day' she thought. 'First my boyfriend cheats on me with the town slut, then my car decides to die, I'm going to be late for work, and its raining. This day can't get any worse.'**

**"Um, excuse me miss? Are you alright?" came a soft voice out of nowhere.**

**'Someone watching the whole thing could be considered worse' the sarcastic side of her mind mumbled as she turned her head to find a car had pulled up besides hers. The person who had asked was a young girl, only nineteen at the most. She looked just about the opposite of Kagura.**

**The girl had raven black wavy hair that hung down her back with nothing more than a purple and blue headband with green beads and light blue ribbons hanging on it, while Kagura had straight dark brown hair that she kept pulled back in a short pony-tail. The girl had dark brown eyes while Kagura's eyes were an unusual deep red which had caused a lot of childhood traumas. The girl wore a green vest with a blue under shirt and a purple skirt, while Kagura wore a white tank-top and faded blue jeans. Very different indeed. The mystery girl dressed for looks while Kagura went for things that were more particle.**

**The girl was looking at her with a worried look on her face. Kagura blushed as she realized she had been staring at her. "Oh, sorry. It's just that my car broke down."**

**"Oh!" the girl exclaimed and gave Kagura a knowing smile. "Well, I'm almost to my shop but you can use the phone their to call a tow truck."**

**Kagura look at her in surprise. It had been a while since anyone had shown her such kindness, and it had never been a complete stranger. She was struggling to hold back tears as she got in to the girls car. "Thank you."**

**"Oh, it was nothing. I'm sure it I hadn't have stopped to help someone else would have." She said with a giggle, as Kagura let lose the tears she had been trying to hold back, startling the other girl. "Oh no, did I say something wrong?"**

**"No, its not you, it's just…" Kagura managed to get out before another wave of tears hit her. "I found out my boyfriend cheated on me with a whore, my car broke down and I don't know how I'm going to afford it and pay the bills this month." She finished, filling better after telling someone. Then blushed bright red as she remembered that the someone just happened to be a complete stranger.**

**When she turned to look at how the girl had handled her sudden out burst of emotion. She was shocked to see that instead of the look of shock she expected the girl was …smiling? **

**"I see. Well, I think I just might be able to help you." Kagura just stared at her like she was nuts. "Oh, you'll see." She said in a sing song voice.**

**They were driving in silence for a while till the girl suddenly turned to her.**

**"Oh, silly me here you are pouring your guts out to me and I haven't even introduced myself." She said causing Kagura to blush from her earlier embarrassment. "I'm Ainokami." (HAHA you all thought it was Kagome! There is good reason for this characters name I just won't tell you till the end!)**

**Kagura blinked at the girl till she realized she was suppose to fallow suit. "I'm Kagura." She said while pointing to herself.**

**"Were here." Ainokami said cheerfully causing Kagura to look ahead.**

**The building it self was more like a cottage than a shop. It was white stone with blue shutters and a chimney, making one instantly think of family and home. Their were flowers of every kind scattered outside, setting off a kaleidoscope of colors. A wooden sign stood in the yard in fancy light blue letters. It said: Shikon Dating Agency, making all your wishes come true.**

**Sesshomaru was staring down the road as the first drops of rain hit his window. It was all his fathers' fault he was out here. Him and his stupid will. Sesshomaru thought back to the meeting two week ago…**

** Flash back **

**"What!" Inu-yasha had stood up and screamed. Always quick to rise to anger as Sesshy merely sat their never one to show the weakness of emotion. **

**"I said that you father left you both equal shares of the company" their long time family lawyer and friend, Myoga said. "But I suppose you mean the part about neither of you getting anything till you marry."**

**"Inu-yasha, stop being so intransigent." Sesshomaru said as calm as usual.**

**Inu glared daggers at him as he shouted. "I don't even know what that means!" At that he stormed out of the room, while Sesshy had to stop himself from laughing out load.**

** End flash back **

**This time he did smirk at the memory, then he remembered why he was stuck on this little dirt (now mud) road.**

**His stupid, little half brother had actually been useful for once in his life.**

** Another flash back: earlier that week **

**"Hey Inu! To bad about the whole marriage thing." Miroku stated very loudly, as if Inu was death. (This wouldn't surprise me after a couple of years.)**

**"Miroku if you're not going to help then shut the hell up. Your constant cheerfulness is getting on my nerves" Inu said calmly but His left eye twitched his anger out in morse code.**

**"Well you could always go to that place I told you about. You know the one that finds your perfect match."**

** End flash back **

**Sesshy's thoughts were cut short as he came to his destination.**

**'This had better work.' He thought as he pulled into the small parking lot/ drive way. Passing a wooden sign that said: Shikon Dating Agency, making all your wishes come true.**

**Sorry if Sesshy's part was kinda half-ed but I stopped for awhile and then went back to it so I kinda lost my train of thought. My friend Madwren said she didn't feel like reading my story at the moment, which upset me. Then when I finally convinced her she got distracted by the picture of Kikyo as a whore that I drew on the back of one of the papers because I got bored. And if you're mad at the ending then don't worry because I am working on the second chapter as we speak. **

**Random facts: Confession boxes were originally made to protect women from being molested by priest.**

**NO clue why I put that their! I blame Glue (the person)**


End file.
